Colors of the Rainbow
by Megglesxx
Summary: A girl who suffered from a dark depression and abuse suddenly finds herself in the world of Pokemon!She wakes to come face to face with time traveling pokemon Celebi, and goes on a quest to save the world. Join Marie, her friends Kotone and Silver, her misunderstood rival, and some mixed up pokemon on this tale of sadness, romance, and more. SoulSilverShipping, OCxOC


Hello everyone! First off I want to say thank you for taking the time to read my story! This is my first story on this account, and I haven't written a story in quite a long time. I said, "sure why the hell not write a story!" So here I am, just talking away and wasting your time. I do rather hope you enjoy the adventure and tale of a girl who finds herself in the world…of POKEMON!

Just so you know, I don't plan on the story being this sad, but since it's the first chapter, you know… backround story of the main character kinda has to be said and done with. –shrug- That being said, if you're not of romance then I suggest you not read this. There will be romance. Lots of it. Well, maybe not lots, but you get the point (I hope)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or any of the characters besides my own. If I did, there would be so many changes to the cartoon…-shakes fists in rage-

Enjoy!

Colors of the Rainbow

Chapter 1

The door slammed with bang. A small room with just a single bed, some pictures hanging on the walls. The colors of the walls were a dark blue. A quick turn of the lock and soft click was heard. Then another bang, a broken sob, and the crashing sound of a picture falling off the wall. The bang came from a fist that hit the wooden door. Another sob escaped the lips of the owner, then the sound of someone slumping to the floor was heard, shortly followed by another sob.  
The sobs belonged to a girl of 18 years old, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and an oversized black hoodie with the hood over her head, covering her slightly messy hair. Loose strands of brown and blond in her face, not bothering to move them from her face. She brought her knees to her chest and let out another sob. Her body shook, she bit her lip trying to hold back another sob, shaking her head. She rubbed the tears with the sleeve of her hoodie, with a loud sniff, she got up off the floor.  
She stumbled as she got up, trying to find her balance, she looked up at the mirror hanging off one of the walls near her bed. Her hazel eyes now dulled over in sadness and red from the crying. She rubbed her eyes again

"Why does it always have to happen to me…" She mumbled to herself sadly, stumbling her way over to a window that was open. She fell into the wall, gripping the sides so she wouldn't fall, and carefully climbed out the window onto the roof.  
It was a clear night, the moon just barely covered by the clouds. Finally, she sat down on the roof, her hands shaking, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. As she took a drag of it, she looked up at the sky meekly, and let out a sigh of depression.  
"Why cant I just go somewhere where I know I'll be treated with some respect… maybe I can make some friends… people are just…so mean…so why…what did I do?" She said softly, talking to nobody around her. She took another drag and started to calm down. She dug around in her pocket her DS, which she had managed to grab while coming outside.  
"Marie you're such an idiot…" She said in a mocking tone, opening the DS, turning on and letting her game load. "Marie you're such a slut.." she said in the same tone, her voice getting sadder, her eyes tearing up as she watched the start up screen for _Pokemon SoulSilver _play. "You should just die Marie…" She said in a sad and angry tone. "Why can't I just go live in the Pokemon world? They're always so happy.. Minus the bad guys trying to take over the world and stuff…" she ended with a sigh. Staring at the screen blankly, letting her mind wander back to what had happened earlier today.

_FlashBack_

_ A group of people surrounded a desk with the girl. All of them laughing and giggling, she just looked down with a sad expression on her face. 'Just ignore them….they'll go away….' She thought, not looking up as she heard the teacher come through the door.  
"Now class, take your seats, it's time to start class" said her teacher, whom she never paid much attention to. She felt something get thrown at her head, she jolted up and looked around, picking up a crumpled ball of paper that had been thrown at her. She looked hesitant and opened the paper. There was nothing written on it. Just a poorly drawn figure of girl who was crying, cutting her wrists open that had the word "freak" written all around it. She let out a startled gasp, some around her let out a soft giggle or laugh.  
"Look at her, the stupid bitch cant even stand up for herself. Marie is just a freak who just kill herself already. Its obvious nobody likes her." One girl said to her friend, who happened to sit behind her. Marie just kept her head down. She had learned better to just ignore the constant taunting and bullying. It had always been like this because of how shy she was. Everyone assumed she was a freak with no feelings. Even when she tried to reach out and make friends she was shunned away. Another ball was thrown at her head, and turned around with an angry teary look.  
"WHAT DO YOU FREAKING WANT FROM ME ALREADY!?" She screamed at a group of people behind her, her face red. They looked at her for a moment and laughed right in face. "We don't want a thing, expect for a freak like you to be out of school already. Seriously you idiot, do you know how many people hate you? The entire school girly. Get over it" snarled a popular girl. Marie's eyes widen and a tear fell down her face. She bolted out of the classroom, the sound of laughter heard behind her. _

_End Flashback_

She smiled softly to herself, her bangs covering her eyes and she giggled slightly, getting up and going back into room. 'Maybe I should just…disappear off the face of the earth for a while…not like anybody would really even care.' She thought bitterly, slamming the window shut and closed the curtain. The now dark room, being lit only by the dim light of her DS felt a lot colder all of a sudden.  
'I really am all alone…' she thought, looking down slightly before shaking her head.

"I can't be thinking like this!" she said outloud. There was silence, a cold response, one that she was used to. "Whatever…" she mumbled, before she slipped into her bed, pulling the covers over her head and looks down at her DS which was still open. The screen was white, but brighter than usual. She blinked in slight confusion, before shrugging her shoulders and pressed the power button upwards. Nothing had happened.

"Weird…why won't it turn off?" Tilting her head side wise, she closed it over, ignoring it and decided it would be best to turn it off in the morning. She laid her head down, and closed her eyes. 'Just for one day…I wish I could go somewhere…where I would be…normal…' Sleep eventually evaded her thoughts, and she drifted off to sleep…

When she opened her eyes, her first thought was that she was still dreaming. Marie hadn't woken up in her bed. Nor in her house, nor anywhere she remembers seeing before. She was leaning against a tree in the middle of nowhere in a clearing, with a small shrine in the middle of it. A stone one, that well kept and looked like it had been untouched for years. She looked around as she got up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. 'How the hell did I end up in the woods?' was the second thing she thought. The chirping of birds she had never heard before, almost like they were saying a name, but couldn't make out what. They were brown with lighter brown feathers around it. 'They kinda remind me of pokemon…' she frowned slightly.

She was very confused. She pinched herself. Hard. Jumping slightly and seeing nothing had changed, she realized she wasn't dreaming. "Where am I?" She wondered outloud, scanning her surroundings again. She walked over to the shrine and touched it slightly. Her eyes closed slightly as she let out a sigh. It was so calm and peaceful here, she wished she could stay forever. Suddenly, there was a blinding light. She yelped in surprised, and covered her eyes. Once the light faded, she hesitantly opened her eyes and she gasped loudly.

She had come face to face with a small green fairy like creature. It looked at her with it's big eyes, and smiled big before letting out a happy cry. Marie knew what it was, and she wasn't afraid by it. She more surprised. For what she had stumbled upon had been the shrine of a Celebi. Not only could she not believe that it was right in front her very own eyes, but she couldn't believe it was real. No way, there was just no possible way for this to be real. She looked down, shut her eyes super tight and bit back the urge to yell. She opened them again and looked back up.

Marie not only had no idea where she was, but she knew one thing was real. Wherever she was, pokemon were now real. And she had come face to face with the time traveling pokemon, Celebi.  
-

A/N: End chapter one! Don't worry, for those of you who decide to continue to read on, more will be explained as to how and why she's in the pokemon world. What will happen to Marie? Why is Celebi there? Why call the story the Colors of the Rainbow when the first pokemon I introduce to the story is techinally a Celebi? You'll find out soon enough.  
Untill next time!  
~Meggles


End file.
